


Baby Goats

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex introduces Jack to his baby goats.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Baby Goats

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and kind of a second part to my last fic, Livestream.

“I’ll be back, I’m going to go outside and check on the animals for a bit,” Alex yelled into the back door of his house so his wife would know where he was. Alex shut the door and started the somewhat long walk from his house to the barn in his backyard, excited to see all of the animals he’d recently adopted.   
Right around the time quarantine started, Alex and his wife decided to get two horses and three baby goats, and they were lights in his life during a very dark time. They gave him something to do and take care of while at home, so the timing couldn’t have been better, in his opinion.   
Growing up, Alex had always loved animals, he found it interesting to see how they interacted with him, and other animals, it all just fascinated him so much. Usually, his wife would go check on the animals with him, but she was starting to make lunch, and Alex wanted a bit of time to himself, to just enjoy nature and his new family members.   
Once Alex finally arrived at the barn, he went over to where the horses were, and filled up their food containers. As they started to eat, Alex watched them, smiling to himself in awe. Next, he went over to where the goats were, and made sure that the door to the barn was closed before letting them out so they could roam around for a bit.   
He took a seat on the ground, which prompted the goats to start climbing all over him.  
“You guys are a handful!” he exclaimed, laughing as one of the goats started to ram its head into his leg. The goats continued to wrestle with Alex and each other, making Alex laugh, and wish that his wife was with him, so she could enjoy this moment, as well. As they continued to play, Alex’s phone started to ring, so he dug through his pocket until he finally found it, to see that Jack was trying to FaceTime him.   
The two of them had been calling each other daily for the past week to help both of them deal with the loneliness that quarantine brought them, especially Jack. Alex had seen a slight improvement in Jack’s mood ever since they’d started to do this, which made him very happy.   
After raising his arms to get the phone away from the goats, Alex finally answered the call.  
“Hey, Jack, what’s up, man?” Alex asked, standing up.  
“Hey man, I just thought I’d call, because I have something exciting to show you!” Jack exclaimed with a big smile.   
“Oh, awesome! What is it?” Alex continued, crouching down some to keep the goats at bay.  
“Well, you know how you suggested that I get a dog, so I’ll have a companion while we’re all self-isolating?” Jack started.  
“No way, did you adopt a dog?” Alex asked, his face lighting up.  
“I didn’t adopt one, but I’m fostering one! This is Luna!” Jack replied, putting his camera on a Corgi puppy.  
“That’s so great, dude! Where’d you get it?” Alex continued.  
“She was at a shelter that’s not too far from my place, so I called and asked if I could foster her, and the owners said yes! I brought her home about half an hour ago,” Jack explained.  
“I’m so happy for you, dude! That dog is going to be so great for you to have. I’m more than happy to talk with you daily to keep your spirits up but having something with you is going to help you so much more,” Alex replied, smiling some.   
“Thanks, Alex. I always wanted a dog growing up, so this is like a dream come true for me. She has a super friendly personality, and loves to be around people, which I think is going to be perfect for me!” Jack exclaimed, hugging the dog. Alex smiled as one of his goats suddenly rammed into him again.  
“Hey, you calm down,” Alex stated, putting his hand in the goat’s way.  
“What’re you doing?” Jack asked, laughing some.  
“I’m just outside with the goats. I wanted to check on them before I have lunch with my wife,” Alex explained.  
“If you’re busy taking care of them, we can always talk later, it’s no big deal. I don’t want to distract you or anything,” Jack suggested.  
“No, it’s okay! Wait, I haven’t introduced them to you yet, have I?” Alex asked back.  
“You haven’t! I’ve been wanting to mee them, but I didn’t want you to have to go outside and rile them up or anything,” Jack replied.  
“Now is the perfect time, assuming they can settle down enough for me to actually put the camera on them, and show you which is which,” Alex said, laughing as the goats continued to climb on top of each other.  
“Well, I’m excited to see them either way,” Jack replied with a smile.  
“Okay, this one is Poe, the one next to him is Milk, and the one that keeps ramming into me is Gryff. They’ve been in their pen for a while today, so they all have insanely high energy right now,” Alex explained, making sure to get all of the goats in the shot.  
“They’re all so cute! I bet they’re super fun to play with, especially since we all have to be at home,” Jack replied, grinning as he watched the goats continue to mess with Alex and each other.  
“For sure, they’ve made quarantining a lot more tolerable, I’ve got to say. They’re totally depending on us right now, so taking care of them is like a full-time job, which has been really nice during all of this,” Alex explained, picking up one of the goats, and putting it on his lap.  
“That’s so cool, dude. When I met you when we were fourteen, I never would’ve thought that you’d live on a farm with a bunch of livestock,” Jack joked.  
“Same here, dude. I’ve always loved animals, and have loved being around them, but I never thought that this would happen, or that I’d have the resources to be able to do this,” Alex replied.  
“I’m happy for you, it looks like the goats and horses are making you really happy,” Jack stated, making both of them smile.  
“They really have, but, I’m glad you have a dog now that can do the same thing for you! I really think that you’ll start to feel a lot better mentally, now that you have a dog to focus your time on,” Alex replied.  
“I hope so. Things have been a bit dark for me, and calling you everyday has definitely helped some, but having this dog in my apartment with me will really help to steer things in the right direction for me, I think,” Jack stated.  
“I’m glad to hear that, Jack. I’m happy to see you smiling so much, I’ve always hating seeing you down or upset about something, ever since high school,” Alex replied, smiling some.  
“I really appreciate that. Having you as a friend has helped me in life so much, and I’m glad you helped me this time by suggested I get a dog. Thanks for always being such a great friend,” Jack said back.  
“The same goes to you, Jack. This quarantine thing sucks, but we’ll be back together soon, with Rian and Zack, on the road, meeting fans and playing shows. All of that will feel so worth the wait when we can finally do it,” Alex assured.  
“Oh, I know. I normally enjoy time off, since we’ve never really had a lot of it, but I’ve had enough of it now, especially since we didn’t play very many shows last year,” Jack explained.  
“I feel the same way. I just want to be on the road, playing the new record for our fans. I’m glad we can still connect with them on the livestreams, but I’d do anything to be on tour right now,” Alex replied.  
“Same here. Hey, I don’t want to keep you too long, I know you’ve probably got to finish taking care of the goas and stuff, but I wanted to introduce you to my dog, and just say thank you for always being there for me,” Jack stated.  
“You know that I always will be! I’m so glad you got a dog, and I hope that your first day with her is amazing. I’m looking forward to seeing more of her when we FaceTime! She looks like she’ll be a lot of fun for you,” Alex replied.  
“Oh, you’ll be seeing her a lot, don’t worry. Have a great rest of your day, Alex, and tell your wife I said hi!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Wil do, take care, man,” Alex replied, ending the call.  
“Alright, I’m all yours again!” Alex said to the goats, starting to wrestle with them. He continued to play with them until he got a text from his wife, saying that their lunch was ready.  
“Okay, guys, I have to leave for now, but I’ll be back out here soon, I promise,” Alex said, guiding the goats back into their pen. Once they were secured, Alex grabbed his phone, and started to walk back to the house.   
As he walked away from the barn, a big smile appeared on his face; he was happy for Jack and his dog, and he felt lucky that he got to live the wonderful life that he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was a request for someone on here! The person who requested this wanted something having to do with Alex's new baby goats, and after I wrote my last fic, I thought that this could be a really fun second part to it, so I hope that's okay with the requester! I have two more requests as of now, and would love to add more to my list, so always feel free to send in ideas if you have them! I've said this, but I have something really special going up next Monday that I'm SO excited to post, and I think my next fics will be fun for you guys, too! Thank you for the support on my work, it means so much to me. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
